


Video Store

by anoceanmonster



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Nerdiness, video store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoceanmonster/pseuds/anoceanmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Frank, back again?” Gerard’s smile is bright and friendly, it makes Frank feel better about the whole stalker vibe he’s been paranoid about giving off over the past two weeks. It’s all Hambone’s fault, all Hambone’s god damn fault for moving house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Store

“Frank, back again?” 

Gerard’s smile is bright and friendly, it makes Frank feel better about the whole stalker vibe he’s been paranoid about giving off over the past two weeks. It’s all Hambone’s fault, all Hambone’s god damn fault for moving house. 

 

“Dude, why don’t you just throw out the VHS tapes?” he had said, to which Hambone had given him a look of utter disgust. 

“You don’t just throw out movies, man. There are some real classics in there!”

With a sceptical look Frank had dipped a hand in to the box to pull out a random tape. “Legally Blonde, dude. Seriously?” 

“Shut up,” he said, slapping the tape out of Frank’s hand. “There’s a video store across the street that takes in old VHS tapes. For being an unappreciative douche bag you can drop them off.” 

Frank had grumbled all the way to the store, even more so when it started to rain and the box started to turn in to a mushy paste in his hands. He grumbled and cursed his shitty friend’s shitty existence until –

“Hey, do you need a hand?” and Frank had looked up to find the most unbelievably attractive guy in an Empire Strikes Back t-shirt he’d seen in a long time. Frank was too busy gawking to realise the tapes were starting to drop out, until one landed on his foot. 

Hot Star Wars guy helped him get the tapes over to the desk. 

“Thanks,” Frank said, shaking the rain out of his hair. 

“So, let me guess, de-cluttering the garage?” said Hot Star Wars guy, holding a damp looking cover for _Sleepless in Seattle_. 

“These aren’t mine,” Frank said quickly. “I, uh. I’m helping out a buddy. He’s moving.” 

“Oh, well that’s very nice of you…”

“Frank,” Frank supplied.

“Frank,” Hot Star Wars guy nodded. “I’m Gerard.” 

 

That was two weeks and seven trips ago. Now Frank’s standing in the doorway yet again, shaking off the rain with a hand full of video’s to return. He doesn’t even own a VHS player anymore. He’s just been turning up to rent and drop off videos he’s not even watching, just to spend some time with this guy and listen to his incessant rambling about the beauty of video and today’s generation’s lack of respect for the classics, for decent acting and the value of a complex plot. 

“Yep,” says Frank as he sets _Pet Cemetery_ on the counter. Gerard brushes crumbs of what was probably lunch off his From Dusk til Dawn t-shirt, another gem in his apparently never ending collection of awesome film shirts. 

“So, what did you think?” he asks as he taps away on the keyboard of the ancient computer behind the counter. 

“Dale Midkiff _was_ incredible on the small screen,” Frank starts. He’s talking complete crap, of course. Well, Dale Midkiff is incredible in the film, but Frank’s already seen the DVD several hundred times before. 

Gerard smirks. “I’m sensing a ‘but’ in there.”

“But…I definitely preferred the book.”

“Dude,” Gerard laughs. “It’s Stephen King! How could you not prefer the book?”

Frank is seriously in love. Seriously. 

“So? What are you in the mood for today?” Gerard asks, combing a clump of black hair behind his ear. It’s impressive how a guy with so many t-shirts can look like he rarely changes. “Little action, little horror…little something else?” he asks and tips his head towards the ‘Adult’ section. 

Frank blurts out laughing, it’s honking and embarrassing but it makes Gerard grin. 

“Naw, dude. I’m good.” 

Gerard’s grin slowly slips away. “Yeah?” he shifts his shoulders. “You picked up some hot date since we last spoke?” When they last spoke Frank expressed that he was painfully single in hopes of getting some return information on Gerard’s own relationship status. He got nothing. 

“I take your silence as a yes?” Gerard suggests, Frank didn’t even realise it had been a while since he last spoke. “Well, they’re lucky, whoever they are.”

Frank has to double take because – whoa. _What?_ Was this – did he just – does he look _sad_? Frank’s brain is busy because Gerard genuinely looks dejected. 

“Actually, there is this guy I like,” Frank starts, combing his fingers nervously through his dark faux hawk. 

Gerard nods solemnly, drumming his fingers along the counter. “Cool.” 

“He works in this video store I’ve been going to, he’s really hot and really geeky and it’s pretty creepy actually because I’ve been renting all these videos and I don’t even have a video player. I just really like being around him and listening to him talk about the beauty of a slightly pixelated screen, but I don’t have the guts to just come clean and ask him out.” 

Gerard’s blinking blankly at Frank, and as the silence between them stretches on, Frank’s growing increasingly nervous. 

“So, uh, no video player, huh?”

Frank shakes his head. “Nope.” 

“Well, uh…I have one and, well. You could come watch a video at my place while we talk about how you should come clean to this…uh, hot geeky guy.” Gerard’s fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt and trying not to blush. He’s failing. Adorably. 

Biting on his lip, Frank slides a hand across the counter, reaching over to cover Gerard’s hand. 

 

Later that evening, when they’re making out on Gerard’s tatty couch in front of Planet of the Apes and Gerard’s making these perfect little wanting noises while Frank grinds down against him, Frank makes a mental note to send Hambone a thank you basket of muffins or something. A really fucking big one.


End file.
